Disney's Hollywoodland
Disney's Hollywoodland is the fourth of Five Theme Parks built at the Walt Disney World Resort in Vaughan, Ontario. it is dedicated to show business, The Making of the movies, drawing inspiration from the heyday of Hollywood in the 1930s and 1940s & Ride the Movies. There also a number of active film studios within the Disney Studios Complex like in Universal Studios Florida. History Disney's Hollywoodland has not limited itself to attractions based on its own vast film library. It has occasionally licensed popular characters from other rival studios, many of whom did not operate theme parks themselves. Some examples include: Sony's Columbia Pictures & Tristar Pictures, RKO Pictures, 20th Century Fox, Warner Bros., Universal Pictures, Studio Ghibli, Touchstone Pictures, The Jim Henson Company, Saban, Lucasfilm, Sanrio, Paramount Pictures, DreamWorks & Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. Dedications Original Dedication Dedicated to Disney's Hollywoodland Dedication Only. To all who come the world of Hollywood & the Movies: Welcome. Disney's Hollywoodland is dedicated to the world of Hollywood—not a place on a map, but a state of mind that exists wherever people dream and wonder and imagine, a place where illusion & reality are fused by technological magic & to our timeless fascination and affection for cinema and television. We welcome you to a Hollywood that never was—and always will be. Themed areas Disney's Hollywoodland 'is divided into 11 themed areas. Production facilities Disney's Hollywoodland is also a working production studio. It has been used for several movies, television series, commercials, music videos, video games, and other events throughout its history. Disney's Hollywoodland is home to 10 soundstages that are available for a variety of purposes. A wide range of productions have been filmed in the soundstages during the studio's history, including many local and national commercials. Television shows. The studios have hosted numerous game shows, including national tours, Other soundstages located throughout the park house the attractions Live Entertainment Disney's Hollywoodland has featured numerous forms of in-park entertainment throughout its history. During its early years, the park featured the "Star Today" program, with a daily celebrity guest. The celebrity would often be featured in a motorcade along Hollywood Boulevard, or would take part in a handprint ceremony at the Great Movie Ride's entrance, or even participate in an interview session. Many of the park's costumed entertainers are not related to any particular film or TV show. Instead, they are live-action caricatures of figures from Hollywood's history. Originally dubbed "streetmosphere" by Disney and now called the "Citizens of Hollywood", they appear at regular intervals on Hollywood and Sunset Boulevards. Some of these characters include directors, talent agents, starlets or hopefuls, and will often take part in streetside shows that will include audience participation. Today, guests are treated to a wide array of characters and performers, many of which make their only Walt Disney World appearances at Disney's Hollywoodland. Some examples include characters from Henry Hugglemonster, Mickey Mouse & ''Kim Possible. Similarly, characters from new Disney and Pixar animated features will make their Walt Disney World debuts at the park, such as those from Bolt and Pixar's Ratatouille. Live musical acts, such as the cover band The Fab Four and the a cappella quartet Four For a Dollar, will perform on the park streets or as pre-show entertainment at the larger shows. Like the Magic Kingdom and Disney's Animal Kingdom parks, Disney's Hollywoodland also runs daily parades down The Streets of Hollywood. Hollywood Dreams parade features many Movies & TV shows performing in a street along Hollywood Boulevard and near New York City. & at night at Hollywood Boulevard at the front of the Chinese Theater a nightime show before a firework Spectacular Hollywood is Magical, The villains capture The Magic of the Movies & Hollywood and it's up to Mickey to free them and bring back The Memories of Hollywood. is the same show as in It's Magical at Tokyo Disneyland & Splashtacular at Epcot but with new characters featuring: Darth Vader, Yoda, R2-D2 & C-3PO, Stormtroopers, Han Solo from Star Wars, & the Disney Villains. Sorcery in the Sky: 100 Years of Hollywood, is a fireworks and projection mapping show. Taking place behind of The Great Movie Ride, An announcer introduces the guests to the show and shouts "Light, camera, action!" to set the stage. At this point, the sounds of a flickering projector and A traditional fanfare, complete with 100 high powered searchlights (most of which form a diamond over the Chinese Theater) & then play A medley of the various musical pieces from the film play before the grand finale, A bright ensemble of fireworks punctuate the finale with Perimeter 360 firework & fire finale and the show ends as confetti is launched from the rooftops of Hollywood Boulevard. & the director says Cut that a wrap. '''Theater of the Stars * Hollywood! Hollywood! A Star-Studded Spectacular * Used for seasonal special events: Star Wars Weekends * Remember Hollywood! An Celebration by Celebrated 5 Years of DHS Grauman's Chinese Theater Hub Area * Disney Channel Rocks! * Hooray for Hollywood! Carthay Circle Theater * Used for Broadway Shows, Ice Shows, Concerts & Cirque Shows The Walt Disney Grand Theater * The Lion King * The Rocky Horror Picture Show: A Tribute Soundstage 5 * Disney Junior Live on Stage Soundstage Theater * Used for Concerts & Events only New York Street * New York! New York! * Muppets on Location Disney Channel Studios * Henry Hugglemonster LIVE * Disney Channel Rocks! Star Wars Studios * Jedi Training Academy PIXAR Theater * Finding Nemo: The Musical Disney Scoring Stage * Fantasia in Concert Animation Courtyard Theater * Mickey & the Magician Walt Disney Theater * Toy Story: The Musical * Little Shop of Horrors Hollywood Bowl Amphitheater * Used for seasonal special events, Cirque du Soleil shows, concerts & movies * Hooray for Hollywood! * Hollywood! Hollywood! A Star-Studded Spectacular * Disney's Hollywood Magic!: A Cinesphere Spectacular Hyperion Theater * Step's in Time ABC Sound Studio * The Monster Sound Show * Star Wars: Path of the Jedi Nighttime entertainment & Parades Parades * Hollywood Dreams, is current daytime parade at Disney's Hollywood Studios at the Walt Disney World Canada It was a parade all about going behind the scenes, seeing the stars of Disney’s Hollywood Studios & Ride The Movies, this parade also feature some cars & floats with Hollywood stars & characters you know & love, the parade only on summer & spring. * Block Party Bash, '''was a hybrid stage show and parade that played at Disney's Hollywood Studios. * '''Disney's Stars and Motor Cars Parade, '''Disney's Stars and Motor Cars Parade, was a parade at Disney's Hollywood Studios at the Walt Disney World Resort. The parade is a procession of characters riding in highly themed cars down the streets of Disney's Hollywood Studios in true Hollywood style. this parade only plays on summer, fall & spring. * '''Disney's Hollywood Studios Hollywood Nights Parade, is a nighttime parade at Disney's Hollywood Studios. This parade utilizes over 20 floats & cars, music, LED Color Lights, Searchlights, Projection mapping on the bulidings, special effects, and features over 100 performers & actors. The parade lasts approximately 30 minutes. the show is like the same as in Paint the Town & the music is the same as Paint the Night. Events * 'Hollywood Studios Celebrated Canada Day '(July 1 to 2) * 'Rockin' 4th of July Celebration '(July 4 to 5) * 'Disney's Hollywood Studios Terrorific Night '(Sep 25 to Nov 5) * 'Christmas at Hollywood Studios '(Nov 25 to Jan 5) * 'Lights, Camera, Happy New Year!: A Celebration of the New Year '(Dec 30 to 2) * 'Star Wars Weekends '(all year long only for the weekends) Park Layout Disney's Hollywood Studios is divided into 10 themed areas. The Streets of Hollywood The Streets of Hollywood serves as the park’s main entrance and is home to most attractions, shops & serves of dining items. The Streets of Hollywood features 4 themed regions: Hollywood Boulevard, Sunset Boulevard, Buena Vista Street & Echo Lake. & It also features a replica of the famous Hollywood Walk of Fame. Hollywood Boulevard Hollywood Boulevard, inspired by the street in Los Angeles, serves as the park's main entrance and operates in the same vein as Main Street, U.S.A. at Magic Kingdom; being lined with themed streetscape facades and venues selling Disney merchandise and park services. Guests enter through the main entrance gate, which resembles the Pan-Pacific Auditorium. Near the park's gate is a recreation of the Crossroads of the World tower. Live street entertainment and seasonal parades travel down the main street throughout the day. At the far end of Hollywood Boulevard stands a replica of the landmark Chinese Theater which houses The Great Movie Ride, a dark ride paying homage to several classic & new films. Within proximity to Hollywood Boulevard—near the entrance of Animation Courtyard—resides The Hollywood Brown Derby restaurant, a themed replica of the original Brown Derby restaurant in Hollywood, California. & an outdoor Theater of the Stars theater next to The Brown Derby Restaurant & It also features a replica of the famous Hollywood Walk of Fame. Echo Lake Echo Lake, inspired by the real location of a similar name, is designed to mimic the "California Crazy" form of architecture from Hollywood's Golden Age, and is anchored by a large oval-shaped lagoon. Sunset Boulevard Sunset Boulevard, inspired by the real location of the same name, G-Force Studios G-Force Studios is themed based on rock & roll music through the years. Streets of America Streets of America is an urban setting amalgamation of New York City, San Fransokyo, Washington DC, Mickey's Coney Island & California. Streets of America is also a working backlot set and a part of the park's inaugural Studio Backlot Tour. Buena Vista Street Buena Vista Street is taking its name from the Burbank street on which the Walt Disney Studios are located. Guests enter through the bridge next to Hollywood Boulevard which resembles the landmark Pan-Pacific Auditorium. Buena Vista Street includes an immersive recreation of early 1920s Los Angeles when Walt Disney first arrived with Mission and Art Deco facades housing shops and restaurants. Animation Courtyard Animation Courtyard is primarily home to attractions based on films and characters created by Walt Disney Animation Studios. This section of the park originally was the starting point for the Studio Backlot Tour. Its entrance is marked by a square "studio arch," much like a real Hollywood studio lot entrance might be marked. & it's home to 2 themed regions: Animation Courtyard & Mickey's Movieland. Studio Ghibli Studio Ghibli is themed after from the movies from Studio Ghibli. Pixar Studios Pixar Studios is dedicated to films and characters created by Pixar Animation Studios. The area, which resembles the animation studio's Emeryville, California campus, Pixar Studios is home to 5 themed regions: PIXAR Boulevard, Toy Story Playland, Cars Land, A Bug's Land & The Big Blue Reef. Pixar Studios was also the home of Luxo Jr., a six-foot-tall audio-animatronic version of Pixar's desk-lamp mascot. The moving character performs periodic shows throughout the day and evening. Production Courtyard Production Courtyard Production Courtyard's theme revolves around the production aspect of Hollywood movies and the Hollywood mythos, including movie legends. The Hollywood Pictures Backlot Edit The Hollywood Pictures Backlot Lucasfilm Studios Lucasfilm Studios is themed from movies from Star Wars, Indiana Jones & More. it's home to 3 themed regions: Indiana Jones Land, Star Wars Land & The Land of the Fantasy & Darkness from Strange Magic. Marvel Studios Marvel Studios is an themed area based on the superheroes & villains of Marvel. Jim Henson Courtyard Jim Henson Courtyard is based on Jim Henson's The Muppets. Disney Channel Studios Disney Channel Studios features 2 themed area Disney Channel Backlot & Disney Junior Studios. Disney Channel Backlot is an whole themed land with Disney Channel & Disney XD Shows & Disney Junior Studios Features 7 themed regions: Disney Junior Boulevard, Neverland, Roarsville, The Prides, Enchancia, Nice & Friendly Corners, & Miles from Tomorrowland. Park Hours Spring: 8AM-1AM Summer: 7AM-2AM Fall: 9AM-11AM Winter: 9AM-3AM Category:Walt Disney World Resort (Canada) Category:Ontario World Studios Resort (Canada)